Jaqulin Drabbles
by Wolfinson
Summary: [UPDATED! 2 New Chapters out!] Jaqulin Spicer is Jack's cousin that comes to live with him for a while. This is a collection of their adventures together along with some new Shen Gong Wu. The chapters ain't in chronological order. Rated for possible language. Short Chapters. Flames allowed. No pairings for now.
1. Arrival

Jack stood at the airport waiting for his cousin to finally arrive; she was ten minutes late according to his watch. He sighed.

_At least Wuya decided to stay at home…_ he thought. He could imagine the looks he would be getting as he stood there with a Heylin ghost witch nagging at him about how late his cousin was being. His thoughts were also plagued by worry for his dear family member; she did not like heights and especially didn't like flying. But her parents insisted that she take a plane instead of a bus to get there sooner.

Too busy with his mind wandering, Jack didn't notice the figure approach him from behind.

"So we meet again, Jack Spicer," a feminine voice said. The evil boy genius spun around, about to summon the jack-bots that he didn't bring, but stopped when he saw who spoke.

"What's the matter Jack? Did ya think I was the Xiaolin Dragons or somethin'?"

A wide smile split Jack's face.

"Jaqulin! Finally!"

* * *

**Wow, this was shorter than I thought.... Oh well. What do you think so far?**


	2. Revelations

Jaqulin couldn't help but laugh at the look on Jack's face. He looked like a little kid that received nothing but socks for Christmas and it was all because his newest invention broke apart in his hands for the umpteenth time when he tried to use it after fixing it.

"Oh can it…" her cousin muttered. She quieted down as he built the thing again.

"So, where'd the octopus ghost go?" she asked. She heard Jack laugh and say that Wuya wasn't an octopus ghost but a dead Heylin witch. "Well either way, where's she?"

Jaqulin watched her cousin become grim.

"She's gone," he said, "but it's alright. She always comes back."

Jaqulin didn't like the emotion in his eyes when he said that.

* * *

**Again, another short one. I think that I might keep these as really short snapshots.**

**Jaqulin is owned by me!  
**


	3. Reluctant Flyer

Jaqulin watched in panicked silence as Wuya nagged at Jack to hurry up. Apparently, they were moving too slow for her tastes.

"At this rate, the Xiaolin Dragons will get the Wu first!" the Heylin witch yelled.

Jack ignored her as he called out to his cousin behind him.

"Hey Jaqulin, how are you holding up?" he asked. His cousin nodded briefly before imagining she was not flying thousands of feet above the ground. Jack managed to catch the nod in a mirror that he had installed before the three took to the skies. To say that he wasn't worried about his cousin would be a complete lie.

Jaqulin was never fond of flying, or high places for that matter, so when Jack asked her if she wanted to go search for the Wu with him, he was surprised that she agreed. He glanced once again to the girl sitting in the back seat, she was a little paler than usual and her eyes were closed but she didn't seem on the verge of passing out.

Jack was broken out of his thoughts when the Heylin ghost yelled again. He growled in annoyance.

"OH WOULD YOU CUT IT OUT WUYA? I CAN'T DRIVE PROPERLY WITH YOU NAGGING AT ME!!!" Jack snapped with such ferociousness that the witch backed off.

The outburst surprised everyone in the vehicle and no one said anything else.

Jaqulin couldn't stop herself from smiling though.

* * *

**I thought this one was pretty funny. Again though, this is pretty short.**


	4. Ice

Jack cursed as his foot slipped on the ice and he landed on his butt. Jaqulin laughed in mirth, her ruby eyes twinkling happily. The boy genius huffed as he scowled at his cousin who was literally skating circles around him.

"Ya know," she teased, "I bet if you had the monkey staff you wouldn't fall as much." Jack didn't reply as he tried to get back onto his feet; tried was the key word for he just found himself sitting on the ice again.

Jaqulin was now skating figure eights. Backwards.

"Why did you come with if you can't skate to begin with?" she asked. Jack snorted before trying again.

"Well I have to be able to do anything if I'm going to rule the world." He replied, happy that he stayed on his feet this time.

His cousin laughed as once again Jack found his butt planted painfully to the ice. She stopped skating and held a hand out to help him up, which he took gratefully.

"How about I learn to do this later? My butt's really starting to hurt." Jack suggested as he put a hand on her shoulder to steady himself. Jaqulin agreed and began to skate back to solid ground.

"We weren't even on the ice for twenty minutes and you already asked to head back inside." Jaqulin said as she stopped Jack from falling again. "Tell me, why did you really come out here?"

"Impulse."

The girl chuckled.

"That I don't doubt, dear cousin."

* * *

**Just Jack and his cousin on a "no Wu" day. Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Rotund

Jaqulin couldn't believe her eyes. The one time she decided to stay at home while Jack and Wuya fetched the Wu was the one time that Jack came back with a surprising item.

"It's called the Ring of the Nine Dragons." Wuya said as she floated beside the girl's head.

"What's it do?" she asked, curious.

"It does what it looks like. It splits a person into multiples of themselves." The Heylin witch explained.

Jaqulin nodded in understanding as she watched the three Jacks change to four then five then more. She had a bad feeling about that particular Wu but she couldn't tell what.

"Is there a down side to it?" she asked as she watched the four Jacks try to fix the thing that broke constantly. She turned her head to look at the witch who nodded.

"There is and that's why we must be careful. It not only splits a person into more than one version of themselves, but it also splits everything else: intelligence, potential, ability, everything. And that fool is using it for his own enjoyment!" the witch said in exasperation.

Jaqulin turned to see her cousin in his entire infinite wisdom try to play a basket ball game against himself. She felt her anger boil her blood as she watched how…crappy… he was playing and that he kept being hurt by it.

_I'd tell him to take the ring off but I doubt he'd listen to me._ She thought to herself.

Suddenly she stood up. "I'll be outside; I think this room is too crowded at the moment."

Not listening to whatever was going on behind her, Jaqulin walked out of the basement. She made her way to the library and sat down in a large reading chair.

_Ring of the Nine Dragons my foot. It's more like Ring of the Nine Dumba-_

Wuya suddenly floated through the closed wooden door to the basement and down the hall.

"I can't take another minute of that," the Heylin witch muttered with a "hand" over her face.

Jaqulin couldn't agree more.

* * *

**Well now...these are starting to get a little longer...**

**You know, there are some things that the two women agree on and this is one of them.**

**I named this chapter Rotund because the abbreviation for Ring of the Nine Dragons (RotND) looks almost the same. Sorry if there was confusion~!  
**


	6. Unexpected Art

Jaqulin was left behind one time while her cousin went on the hunt for Wu (she had suggested it since she stayed in the "jet" even if she went). Save for the four bots that Jack left with her, she was practically alone. She knew that it would happen but she didn't think that she would be so…bored.

At one point, after staring at the ceiling for a god awful amount of time, an idea sprang into her head. She spent about ten minutes looking for a sheet of paper and a pencil in the mess that she had dubbed Jack's Chop Shop; she couldn't find one so she headed out of the room, Jack-bots following, to look elsewhere.

She had no luck in the library and the study so she eventually sent the Jack-bots to find some for her. Each one returned with paper, pencils, coloring pencils, or, god forbid, crayons. She gave her thanks to each one before heading back to the Chop Shop.

Utensils in hand, she sat down at her cousin's work table. She spied her desired model across the room, a deactivated robot that laid abandoned for a newer model, and began to sketch. Ten minutes later she found that she wound up sketching the entire wall and the rest of the junk laying around or across the robot. Once she finished her first picture, she started on the next wall, so focused on what she was doing that she didn't notice the minutes tick by.

When Jack returned without Wuya or a Shen Gong Wu, he expected to be bombarded by questions from his nearly-identical-twin-but-not cousin but was met with silence. Confused, he searched the house before eventually heading down to his "work shop" and found Jaqulin surrounded by pencils, crayons, and crumpled pieces of paper. She was asleep. Sitting next to her lowered head he found a neat, though short, stack of papers. The top picture was two people ice-skating. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head as a smile graced his face.

* * *

**I tried to keep this short but get the concept down. What do you think?**


	7. New Goals

Jack couldn't believe it. His cousin abandoned him. After all they had been though she left him. He clenched the note in his hand and crumpled the paper now that the words didn't matter anymore. He was glad that no one, not even his parents, was around to see the hot tears spill down his face. The feeling of abandonment and loneliness weighed down on him worse than when Wu Ya left for good.

_It's my fault though. _He thought with a mixture of emotions, _I forced her away. She supported me and I made her leave._

When his hand started to cramp from how tightly he held the paper, he set it on the table, unable to do much else. Jack folded his arms on the solid surface and laid his head on them, the tears finally stopping.

He took a deep breath, held it, and then released it. When he sat up, his mouth was a thin line of determination, his mind full of something other than world domination.

"I need to find my cousin," he said aloud.

_I need to apologize._

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: **Wow, it's been a while since I posted anything. But here you go, the next chapter. It's a bit different than what I've put up before in that the chapter is focused completely on Jack without anyone else in it. It's pretty short and a bit depressing, ne?  
**


	8. Disappointment

Jaqulin was beyond angry. She told him that she would leave if he went with Chase Young. He didn't believe that she was serious. Obviously he didn't realize that when a Spicer makes a promise like that, they keep it. So, she finally had enough and made up her mind.

_If he won't listen to reason, then I won't watch him kill himself._ She thought with bitter disappointment.

The whole reason that she had come to live with him was that she had become worried for him. All of the letters he sent her, detailing one failure after another was heart wrenching. It didn't matter now, though, since she would take her things and leave.

After locating a piece of paper and a pen, she left a short letter for her cousin. By the time he got to read it, she'd be long gone.

"It's for the best," she said to no one.

Twenty minutes later made it seem like Jaqulin Spicer was never there. The only thing that betrayed that notion was the letter, missing Wu, and an absent motorcycle.

* * *

**A/N: I updated. Enjoy.**


	9. Negative 18 Degrees

Jaqulin decided to get brave one day and cautiously exited the plane. It was freezing outside, with the temperature being about -18 degrees Celsius, but she wasn't surprised. After all, it gets pretty cold in the Arctic. Pulling the thick coat tighter around her, she made her way in the same direction she watched her cousin go.

_I don't know why I come if I never do anything._

Her boots crunched on the ice and snow underneath her feet as she walked. Her breaths visibly puffed in front of her face as she exhaled. Her face stung whenever the wind blew. Just as she was getting used to the weather, the ground ended suddenly and she found herself falling. She screamed as she fell and landed in a large pile of snow.

She was sure she had rolled her ankle because when she tried to stand it throbbed painfully. Jaqulin cursed under her breath as she forced herself to stay vertical.

_This is what I get for getting out of the plane. _

Hobbling uncomfortably, she pressed on. The wind blew again and she found herself pulling the DOMO beanie over her ears and Jack's extra pair of goggles over her eyes.

_Jeeze, does it have to be so cold? _She thought right as she heard voices; they were unfamiliar until she heard her cousin speak.

"I'm NOT a MOMMA'S BOY!" he bellowed. Picking up her pace, Jaqulin ignored the pain as she followed the voices.

The oddest thing in the world greeted her vision.

There were six people in a group standing below Jack who was using his heli-pack at the moment. That wasn't what confused her; a green lizard thing was sitting on the shoulder of the tallest of the six people. She only had a moment to stare at the scene when suddenly she found her cousin landing right beside her.

"What are you doing out of the jet?" he asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," she told him lamely. In all honesty, she found herself not liking the contraption and felt claustrophobic. But she wasn't going to tell Jack that.

Suddenly both cousins turned to the sound of someone talking to them.

"I didn't know Jack had a twin!" a short Asian kid said.

"It doesn't matter, they still won't find the Wu before we do," the tallest said. With his hat and Southern drawl, Jaqulin could have sworn that the guy was a cowboy.

_Maybe he is,_ she thought, _after all, he does resemble the guy that Jack told me about._ Suddenly something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. She turned to look at it at the same time everyone else did.

Sitting in a pile of snow was the Shen Gong Wu. Everything happened so quickly after that moment that Jaqulin didn't realize what she got into until Jack and another Xiaolin Dragon yelled.

"GONG-YI TEMPAI!"

**

* * *

A/N: Well, I do believe that this is the longest "chapter" I've done so far in this story. Hope you enjoyed. Also, for those wondering what temperature -18 degrees Celsius is in Ferenheit, it's about -0.4 degrees.  
**


	10. Masterpiece

When Jack woke up, he didn't expect to hear the piano quietly echo down the halls he padded through the house in search of the instrument with the intention of finding out who was playing. He had a pretty good idea who it was since his parents were in Cairo right now but he wanted to see for his own eyes. He opened a door and the sight of the piano being played by the only other human in the house honestly surprised him.

She hadn't seen him open the door but Jaqulin knew he was standing there. Her fingers glided over the notes, fingertips barely touched the plastic keys, all while her eyes scanned the music. When music ended, fingers stopped, leaving a final note hanging in the air for a moment before it too silenced like others before.

Papers were gathered together, set on top of the closed piano lid, and left there; the pianist stared at the opened door where her awestruck cousin stood.

"That was my first time playing, so sorry for the mistakes." Then, almost as an afterthought, "did I wake you?"


	11. Astronomy

Hey guys, this might end up being the only chapter that's 'chapter length' but don't count on it. I was bored and decided to write out something in length instead of something less than 400 words. I tried to stay with the episode as much as possible so forgive me for mistakes; some of the dialog is directly from the episode (I even played it back to make sure I got it right).

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Jaqulin stood in the corner while Jack stared through a telescope looking for something that Wuya said to look for. Boredom clearly displayed on both human faces. Fed up with nothing to do, she decided to find out what her cousin was supposed to look for.

"So what cha staring at, Jack?" she asked as she leaned on his chair.

"The Heylin Comet, apparently, though Wuya still hasn't told me why yet," he replied, adjusting the scope in the process.

"Sit tight and I'll go find the octopus ghost and find out." Fortunately, said ghost was flying into the room right as she turned to leave. "Ah, never mind."

Hours later, after Jack had fallen asleep on the control module for the laser he sat at, Jaqulin had finally managed to doze off right as Wuya floated down from the top of the machine.

"It is time to test the willpower of the Xiaolin Monks and put my evil plan into action," the incorporeal hag proclaimed as she descended to the humans' level. Jaqulin gazed sleepily up at the Heylin witch.

"Wuya?" she yawned, "what's going on?"

"It is time for something evil to begin," she told the redheaded female. She then floated over to the male snoring in his sleep, "Jack, fire the laser….Jack!" The ghost and girl watched, one in impatience and the other in sleep-clogged amusement, as the evil boy genius opened his eyes. When he screamed, the half-asleep girl giggled groggily; she actually laughed when he retorted.

"Wuya, with you it's hard to tell if I'm coming out of a nightmare or going into one!"

The Heylin witch didn't seem to care when she told him to "just shut up and fire the laser." Jaqulin fell asleep before the green beam hit the comet and she missed part of it raining down to Earth.

Two days later, Jack and Wuya left to do some recon at the Xiaolin Temple with the promise that they were going to let her know what happened. When they returned, they told her vaguely what had happened and summed up what the plan was. A bit out of the loop, she went to bed for some much needed rest.

Less than twelve hours later she found herself cramped behind the only seat in Jack's giant drill on wheels while carefully holding the Glove of Jisaku in one of her pockets. When they surfaced and the evil boy genius turned the vehicle almost completely around, Wuya flew out of the compartment to let Raimundo, whatever state he was in at the moment, know that they had a "present" for him.

_Present my a-_

"Give it to him Jaqulin," the Heylin ghost commanded. As the girl got up from her uncomfortable position, legs and back popping as she did so, Jack asked the question that was burning on both of their minds.

"We're just going to give Raimundo the Glove of Jisaku?" he asked.

"No fight, no deposit, nothing?" Jaqulin muttered.

"That's exactly what we're going to do," Wuya said as she flew close to Jaqulin, "now do it."

"I don't get it," Jack said as both of them jumped out of the drill, one landing on his stomach and the other on her butt.

"Super evil boy genius, huh?" came a sarcastically monotonous tone from above both of them. As Jack turned around to argue with Wuya, the girl stood up to pull the Wu out of her pocket. As her hand reached to grab the Wu, she made eye contact with the poor kid and the word slipped from her mouth.

"Woah…" The sight of the Xiaolin Dragon of the wind caused her to pause momentarily. Only when the Glove of Jisaku in her pocket shifted on its own did she quickly pull it out and drop it on the ground. The identical humans backed away quickly as Raimundo literally argued with the Shen Gong Wu already attached to his body. When his hand entered the glove and the transformation to his normal arm took place, Jack and Jaqulin both felt queasy; Jaqulin figured she'd have nightmares about this later.

Suddenly the Xiaolin Monks appeared and just as quickly flew away with Raimundo back to the temple. Jack stood dumbstruck for a moment before starting up another 'conversation' with Wuya. Jaqulin proceeded to climb back up and make her as comfortable as possible.

"Way to go, you lost the Glove of Jisaku. I knew it! The plan was stupid, had no chance and-"

"It went exactly as intended," the Heylin witch said as she flew up to hover in the cockpit.

"Oh, that's what I thought…" Jack muttered bemused as he too climbed into the cockpit of the digger.

Not twenty minutes after the three evildoers got home Jack and his cousin, since there weren't any functioning Jack-bots, frantically gathered all of the remaining Shen Gong Wu that was stashed in the house. Deep in the pit of her stomach, the redheaded girl knew what she was doing was wrong. But she made a promise to Jack and when Spicers made promises they kept them. A crash outside signaled that Raimundo, or what was left of him, had landed outside.

"Hey Jack…"

"Yeah…?"

"…Never mind…" she muttered quietly as she put the last Wu in a large pot. When the two of them got said pot outside, Jaqulin's eyes bugged out and she nearly dropped the pot.

"Holy sh-"

"Hurry you two!"

The pot was dropped in the front lawn. Jack chose to stand close to what used to be the Xiaolin Dragon of Wind while his female 'twin' chose to stay the heck away from both of them and headed to the kitchen after telling them to have fun with their new toy and that she was "getting out of dodge." She didn't expect to find herself standing in the middle of a Xiaolin Showdown.

"GONG-YI TENPAI!"

As she sat on the sands of Hawaii not too far from the dragon, she couldn't help but mutter, "Not again…"

One other thing she didn't expect out of the day: dodging falling Shen Gong Wu. At one point, she even had to knock the Orb of Tornami out of its trajectory to Dojo's head since she saw what the Fist of Tebigong did the first time; the dragon didn't notice since he had his eyes closed and thankfully Jack wasn't paying attention. Suddenly, the showdown was over with the Xiaolin Monks as the victors. Jaqulin found herself back in the kitchen with her half-made sandwich sitting on the counter. After she finished making her sandwich and sat at the table, she couldn't fight the small smile forming on her face.

* * *

Okay, here's 'chapter' 11 out based on the Episode "The Last Temptation of Raimundo" from Season 2. Hope you enjoyed. Review!


	12. Happy Birthday

When she saw where he lived, she was creeped out a little; the feeling increased when she saw him surrounded by cats and even more so when she found out what those cats used to be. In the back of her mind, she knew she shouldn't have come there but her conscious told her that what she was doing was right. Clutching the small box in her hand, she approached the former Xiaolin Dragon.

"I'm here to see Jack."

He didn't say anything to her but motioned with his hand. A lioness stepped out from behind him and stared at her for a moment before slinking off in a direction. Jaqulin followed the lioness from a safe distance through many corridors, down many hallways, and eventually stopped in front of a large black door. The sounds coming from the inside sounded just like at home, just like the Chop Shop. Checking the knob, she found it locked.

She knocked and just as she expected, the person inside didn't open the door. A quick glance to the lioness showed the feline seemed to expect as much from the person inhabiting the room. The girl sighed and knocked one more time, using more force than normal, but the boy genius either didn't hear her or ignored the door.

Setting the box down on the floor, she turned away from the door and followed the lioness out of the labrynth, disappointed that the door was locked and that her presence was turned away, whether her cousin knew it or not. She let out a small sad smile; well, she worked hard on the contents of the box, and she had a feeling he'd like it. But it still hurt to know that the door was locked.

She passed by Chase Young as the lioness returned to her master, she knew he could see the disappointment and hurt, and kept walking. On the way out, she turned back to the Heylin Dragon.

"Thank you for allowing me into your home. Please take good care of my stupid cousin."

The Dragon smirked to her and nodded once. She knew the connotation of that expression and at the moment didn't care. Using the Viper's Fang, she began to descend the side of the cliff, not allowing herself to cry until she reached the bottom.

"I bet he doesn't even know that we turned eighteen today..."

Hours later, Jack awoke from his nap to find a small box in front of his door with a small note attached.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY EVIL GENIUS, HOPE YOUR EIGHTEENTH IS A BLAST!"

When he opened the box, he let out a small noise of surprise. He didn't think she would actually find one of these...

* * *

**Okay, so first off, sorry for taking FOREVER to update this. Life had been hitting me pretty hard and so I tried to make this one longer than the rest but still leave it as a drabble...whatever... Hope you enjoyed! Review and let me know what you think!**


	13. Diggin for Treasure

She pulled the digger to a stop when the radar said she reached her destination. It took a half an hour to reach this spot but she thought it was worth it. She heard stories of this and didn't allow herself to believe the stories weren't true. She was glad that she stayed determined. She used the end of the digger to carefully crack the outside of the rock just enough so she could climb inside. She carefully climbed out of the digger and squeezed into the crack.

Inside, she found a huge geode full of crystals ranging the whole color spectrum. Carefully avoiding the sharp edges, she chipped a small chunk off of a red one. Figuring she might as well, she chipped off another chunk about the same size and got to fragments off of the other colors, apologizing for taking her specimens but at the same time thanking the rocks for giving of themselves without killing her.

Jaqulin put the crystals in the special case she designed for this excursion and carefully climbed out of the geode. She paused at the entrance and uttered one word.

"Kō."

What she saw amazed her beyond belief and once again, she thanked the spirits of the earth for giving of themselves to show her their secret garden.

She climbed into the digger and headed back to the Chop Shop. She hoped that she could get the gift done in time for the big one-eight next week. Doing what she needed to without him seeing was going to be difficult. Little did she know that her cousin was traveling to see a Heylin Dragon...

* * *

**Woot, two in one day, lookie that! Hope you enjoyed!**


	14. In times like these

It seemed the last thing the Xiaolin Dragons expected that day was my arrival. I didn't care. As I approached the temple I was greeted with hostility. It didn't faze me. Funny, even when presented with civility and politeness, despite the fact that I personally had done nothing to them, they were still openly hostile in their words. They called me names, asked where my twin was, and demanded that I show them I was unarmed.

I politely answered their questions, showed I was unarmed save the Viper's Fang, and requested that I see their master. At first they were against the idea, but I pointed out that they've seen me before. Granted, I was with Jack and Wuya, but I hadn't done anything to them- didn't fight, didn't get into verbal battles with them like he did, and for all intents and purposes I just was a spectator. Yeah, I did give the Glove of Jisaku to Raimundo during the time of the Heylin Comet and helped Jack move the pot of Shen Gong Wu, but that was all I did.

Surprisingly, the cowboy agreed with me. And at first the other three didn't seem to keen on letting me waltz into their home without an invitation, I pointed out that when they came to the mansion and even when they blatantly broke into it, I simply told them where Jack was in the house- not the first few times mind you, but after a while I just got tired of trying to kick them out.

To be honest, they were the closest thing Jack had to friends….frenemies… yeah…something like that; but I didn't tell them that. I merely requested to speak to Master Fung once again, and even suggested that it could be where the young –Raimundo scoffed at that word- dragons could hear.

I waited. They discussed before coming to an agreement- they'd let me in on the condition that I didn't mess with anything or try to start something and, of course, handed over any Wu that I had on me. I agreed and handed over the Viper's Fang. Personally I was tired of them already and wanted to deal with them as little as possible; I just wasn't in the mood.

Master Fung showed understandable surprise when I appeared before him to speak. I apologized for arriving without warning but requested his council. I told him about myself, about how Jack and I were related, about why I was here in the first place, about my part in the last few months of Wu Hunting, and eventually I got to the part of why I left.

"I know what my cousin has done in the past, and I also know what he is aspiring to be, but I also know what he is really like. And staying with Chase Young has got to be the stupidest thing he's ever done."

My tone mirthless, I continued to describe how Jack had become practically obsessed with the Heylin Dragon. That he began doing things that he used to not even dream about- to include breaking his promise and leaving me alone in the mansion. I came here to spend time with him, not to be dragged along like a keychain you clip to your belt. He built more dangerous Jack-bots, became reclusive, and a couple of times almost killed himself trying to get the Wu or to impress his "idol" in one way or another.

My conscious wouldn't allow me to just leave the country and go back home, however I knew I couldn't get my cousin back on my own, and that's why I surprised everyone by bowing my head to the ground and begging for them to let me help stop Chase Young. It was either this, I believed, or my cousin gets turned into a cat or worse.

Master Fung sat there for many minutes thinking before finally speaking.

"In these times of trial, we must accept every ally that we can. If that means you must join our ranks then so be it." I was then tasked with helping the dragons with their chores in exchange for training and that I would get a room and Gi of my own. The elemental four had issues at first, but when one of them got a thoughtful look I knew that crap was really about to go down.

* * *

And thus I became the Xiaolin Dragon of Janitorial Services.

I think this is pretty good after a few years of not posting anything.

Thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed this story and who has followed it despite the over-long haitus. Constructive citicism is welcome, but flames will be removed. Thank you.  
_-Wolfinson_


	15. Breakfast

That Saturday morning started regularly, Jaqulin was up before her cousin and had coerced a Jack-bot to help her cook breakfast. Finally starting to be unaffected by the deadly machine wearing a frilly pink apron, she cracked a few eggs to begin scrambling.

"If pancakes don't work we can always try French toast. What do you think?" she asked the bot; glancing to the side, she saw the machine give a thumbs up.

Footsteps echoed on the kitchen tile; a chair scraped out and a small "thump" on the table signaled Jack had finally arisen out of the Chop Shop.

"G'morning!" Jaqulin chirped as she handed the bowl of eggs over to the bot. "How did you sleep?"

His reply was somewhere between "ugh" and a mumble, so she assumed he didn't. Shaking her head, she turned on the coffee pot.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Yea... I'm just really tired," he grumbled.

"Well, at least it's not a repeat of the Heylin Comet, eh?"

"Thank god it's not. I didn't sleep for two days out of fear that I'd wake up to Wuya's face again."

The two shared a laugh before Jack yawned. His cousin frowned; had he really not slept well? Normally he was up before even she was, filled with boyish vigor and usually working on some sort of gadget or doo-dad that was destined for destruction in some way or another. However today was the opposite; she was awake and he was dog tired.

"… Is that one of my jackboots?"

"Yes. He's helping me. Got a problem with that?"

"As long as it's not wearing that stupid apron again," There was a pause, "it's wearing the apron isn't it?" Jaqulin couldn't turn around or he'd see the childish expression she was making. She was trying not to laugh again but was failing.

"Jaqulin…"

"Oh come on, it was the only clean one! And besides, I think it looks rather nice on him," to the robot, "don't you agree?"

* * *

**A/N**: So, I know I've only got my 2nd chapter out after 4 years but I want y'all to know I'm coming back! I love you people who've stuck with me despite being absent for so long.


End file.
